


Untangled

by AnotherSideAnotherStory



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of hair pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSideAnotherStory/pseuds/AnotherSideAnotherStory
Summary: Lea/Axel’s hair is a daily struggle.





	Untangled

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew drying my hair (and hating it) could inspire nearly 1000 words? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Can you help me with my hair?”

Lea’s voice carries from the bathroom, breaking the comfortable silence in the house, and you smile at Isa as Roxas stands, grumbling about being too short to be truly helpful. Still, Roxas pads down the hallway, and you and Isa return to your puzzle, chuckling at the blond’s attitude. Isa asks about your week, his own work keeping him too busy to see you except on weekends. Work has been boring but endless, you tell him, with the tourist season nearly over. “It’s trailing off, as it does every year. And of course, the locals are grumpy, rather impatient for the season to be over and for things to settle down.” He smiles at you, empathetic to your pain. Before he can reply, Roxas reappears, looking confused and slightly annoyed. 

“He wants you.”

You aren’t paying much attention, assuming he means Isa, but when no one moves, you glance up to see the pair of them looking at you. “He wants me?”

Roxas nods, plopping himself down on the couch now that his message has been passed along. “Yep. Said he’d rather have your help than mine.” He shrugs, not at all upset by this. “Wish he would have specified before I got up though. I was comfortable.”

Isa laughs at this, his amusement contagious. “Just as lazy as ever, I see.” Roxas flips him off, taking no real offense to the comment. “Perhaps you shouldn’t keep him waiting,” he addresses you, “he’ll end up with a bird’s nest if he has to fix his own hair. And he won’t be thrilled about needing a haircut.”

You sigh, standing up and making your way down the hall. You can hear Lea’s struggle before you reach the bathroom, and you try not to laugh at him when you finally reach him. He’s standing in the bathroom, shirtless, hair dripping wet and tangled. The brush he was trying to run through his hair is stuck, causing him to curse and pull on his long locks. Taking pity on him, you step into the room and replace his hands with your own. 

“Need some help?”

He groans out a thanks, your eyes meeting in the mirror before you set out to untangle the knots. It takes a few minutes, as you do your best not to hurt him, but the time passes easily enough. Finally you can run your hands through his hair without catching any snags, and happy with your work, you press a kiss to his shoulder. He smiles, murmuring another thanks as you start gently drying his hair with a towel. You make short work of it, taking care not to knot it up again, and when it’s dry enough, you trade the towel in for the hair dryer. 

“You’re gonna have to sit, Lea.” 

He smirks at you, though he refrains from any jokes about your height. Smart choice. He takes a seat on the toilet lid with his back to you,and once he’s settled, you pull most of his hair up, leaving a small section to work with. It’s much easier this way, drying a little at a time, and sooner than you think, you’re out of wet hair to dry. 

“All done!” 

He whines. “Are you sure?” Turning to face you, he guides your hands back to his hair, silently asking you to keep playing with it. 

He’s adorable, you think, this grown man nearly begging you like a child. “You want me to play with your hair?” He nods and you smile. He’s never asked you to mess with his hair outside of the bedroom, and you’re excited for the chance. 

“You have beautiful hair, ya know?” You ask as you run your hands through the red tresses. He hums, his eyes closed as he relishes the feeling of your fingers on his scalp. “What made you decide to keep it long?” 

He doesn’t respond at first, just cracks an eye open to search your face. “At first, I just didn’t have the heart to care. Didn’t have a heart for anything really. No one in the Organization really cared, so I never felt any pressure to get a trim. And I didn’t really trust any of them to cut it. Once Isa and I got back, I guess it was more of a security blanket. It’s been this length for quite a while, and I guess I’d feel weird without it..... I can cut it, if you want.” 

You’re shaking your head before he’s finished speaking. “No. Please don’t cut it. Unless you want to, of course. I won’t stop you if that’s what you want to do. But I like this length. Although, you could do without all the hair gel and stuff.” You flip your hands around, his hair moving from one side to the other. “It’s really soft this way. Easier to tug on too.” You prove this by tugging just hard enough to tip his head back and cover his mouth with yours. 

He smirks again, his hands coming up to your hips, pulling you closer. “Oh yeah? Why don’t we go find out just how easy it is?” Without waiting for an answer, he throws you over his shoulder and heads to the bedroom.


End file.
